


Trouble Not Over

by KittyCat98



Series: Family [2]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Agony, Angst, Family, Forced Pregnancy, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy, Not Intended Pregnancy, Pregnant Kai Hiwatari, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Teen Pregnancy, Torture, tied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCat98/pseuds/KittyCat98
Summary: It's been nine months. Kai has been living with his daughter alone even though he's a teenager. He and Ray had started to date and are happy but what happens when someone arrives and threatens to take Kai's daughter away and ruin Kai's new life too? Rated: M SEQUEL TO Big Trouble





	1. Nine Months, Stomach Pain And WHAT?

Chapter 1: Nine Months, Stomach Pain And WHAT?

It has been nine months since their trip to China. It had been a nightmare but Kai didn’t care anymore. He had a little girl crawling on the floor happily. She was playing with her toys which Kai had bought over the last months.

Time was 4pm and Kai was making dinner to himself now. Nine-month-year old baby Kiara still ate baby food but she had tasted some so-called adult food couple of times. Just he was stirring his sauce when his phone rang.

‘Huh? Ray?’ Kai wondered out loud as he pressed answer button.

‘Hello. What’s going on?’ Kai asked while stirring. After few months ago, he and Ray had started dating.

 _‘Do I need a reason to call my boyfriend?’_ Ray chuckled.

‘Sorry about that but I’m making dinner now. You did call a wrong time,’ Kai lowered the gas on the stove. Glancing back to Kiara and see she was doing fine Kai turned back to his task.

 _‘Sorry. I know it’s 4pm already but would you come to Tyson’s place? We were thinking of hanging out a bit,’_ Ray asked. Kai could pick a begging sound in his voice.

‘Alright but only for a moment,’ Kai said before hanging up. In two minutes his dinner was ready. Next, Kai took a small baby food bottle from the food closet and put it in the microwave. As it was heating Kai went to Kiara and picked her up.

‘Time to eat and then we go see daddy,’ Kai said poking Kiara’s nose slightly. She always laughed when Kai did that. Putting her on her baby seat Kai put her food from the bottle to a plate, took his own food and made to a table. He didn’t know where she got her behaviour. She always ate without fighting. Time to time Kai had to feed her since her concentration went back to her toys.

‘Your concentration might be even worse than Tyson’s,’ Kai stated smiling. She laughed like she understood him or something. Kai chuckled when he suddenly felt sick in his stomach again.

‘Ugh,’ Kai pressed his hand over to it and rubbed it. He felt like he was about to throw up. This wasn’t the first time. Couple weeks and maybe even months Kai had stomach pain sometime during the day, not every day but it was annoying. Kai pushed it aside and ate the rest of the food. After cleaning the dishes, he took Kiara, put more clothes on her to cover her pale skin, took his phone, keys and Dranzer before leaving the apartment. Kiara had one of her favourite toy with her, a small stuffed animal, a cat.

Every time Kai walked outside with Kiara people were giving him a look. Some were smiling and others, not so much but Kai didn’t care. He just walked towards his destination every time.

Tyson’s dojo wasn’t close but not far away not to walk there. As Kai walked past a toy store Kiara began to point her hands to it. She had learned where to get new toys.

‘Let’s go later. Okay?’ Kai said and walked past it. Kira didn’t like it at all. She started to cry. Kai tried to calm her while walking but no use. Fastening his pace Kai arrived at the dojo and saw Ray at the gate.

‘You didn’t have to wait,’ Kai said and tried to hold Kiara who was still crying and twisting around.

‘Did something happen?’ Ray asked worried.

‘Nothing really. She just wanted another toy. I’m going there after this though,’ Kai explained.

‘Heh, she is a stubborn one. Just like you,’ Ray chuckled.

‘Ha-ha, very funny,’ Kai said and showed Kiara’s cat toy to her if she would like it, no.

‘Come here little pumpkin,’ Ray said and took Kiara but she still cried.

‘Where is the store?’ Ray asked.

‘It’s that way. Just go straight but why?’ Kai watched Ray walk past him.

‘I’ll be right back. I’m going to buy her something this time. Go inside, others are waiting,’ Ray answered and left before Kai could protest or anything. Shaking his head Kai turned to the dojo and went in. Inside was a mess and noisy. Tyson and Max ran right in front of him at the same time he opened the door.

‘Come back here Max!’ Tyson yelled after Max who was laughing.

‘Catch me!’ Max laughed and they disappeared to the other room.

‘Hey Kai. Glad you came,’ Kenny appeared with a plate and a spoon.

‘What are they doing?’ Kai pointed at two boys who were on top of each other.

‘Max took Tyson’s cake piece and this is the result,’ Kenny pointed Tyson with spoon before taking a bite of his own cake piece from the plate he was carrying, ’Where is Kiara?’ Kenny added.

‘Ray took her to the toy store. She is really stubborn,’ Kai replied before sitting on the couch. There was a lot of snacks and movies.

 _‘So, it’s this kind of hanging out,’_ Kai smirked. He didn’t remember the last time he watched any kind of movie.

After half an hour Ray came back with happy Kiara. Ray had bought her a stuff red bird.

‘Hey! That looks like Dranzer,’ Tyson noticed.

‘Oh yeah, I didn’t notice,’ Ray said smiling.

‘Right,’ Tyson narrowed his eyes smirking. Ray looked like he didn’t know what Tyson meant.

‘Come on Ray. Say it. You wanted it to buy that because of Kai,’ Tyson teased. Ray gave Kiara to Kai before turning and put arm around Tyson’s neck and rub Tyson’s head with the other one.

‘What if I did? He’s my boyfriend and I know you have a crush too,’ Ray revealed.

‘Ou, I didn’t know about this. Who is she?’ Max asked.

‘No one,’ Tyson said but Ray rubbed harder.

‘I know her and I saw her! I can always tell them if you want,’ Ray smirked.

‘Okay, okay! Her name is Briana Jane. We are same age,’ Tyson spoke.

‘I know her! She is beautiful,’ Kenny blushed.

‘That’s awesome. Are you going to ask her for a date?’ Max winked.

‘I want to but I’m scared,’ Tyson said while pulling himself free. He glanced at Ray and Kai.

‘Which one of you said it first?’

‘Said what?’ Kai asked.

‘A date. Which one said it first?’ Tyson cleared.

‘Ray did and he also admitted first to me,’ Kai said before standing up. He had to change Kiara’s diaper.

‘Okay… That helps… not,’ Tyson pulled his hair. He didn’t know what to do.

‘Just go to her tomorrow and ask her out. Just be yourself,’ Ray patted Tyson on the back.

‘Do you expect me to go alone?’ Ray wondered.

‘Of course. She might say no if there are too many of us,’ Max stated. Tyson sighed.

‘Alright. I’ll do it,’ he said.

‘You are unbelievable Tyson,’ Kai sighed after coming back from the bedroom. He had a dirty diaper in his other hand.

‘What did you say?’ Tyson snarled.

‘Watch it, unless you want this to your face,’ Kai brought the diaper up. Tyson waved hands in front of him in denial.

‘No, I’m good,’ he said as Ray took the diaper from Kai and took it outside as Max walked to closer to Kai.

‘Um Kai?’ he asked quietly.

‘What?’ Kai narrowed his eyes. Why was Max almost whispering?

‘Can I hold her?’ Max bent down.

‘You don’t have to bent over Max,’ Kai said and gave Kiara to Max.

‘Don’t drop her dude,’ Tyson said.

‘Of course not,’ Max blunted and moved like a wave back and forth. Kai smiled a bit when stomach ache hit again.

‘Ugh!’ Kai cramped and grabbed his stomach.

‘What’s wrong Kai?’ Tyson bolted next to him.

‘Nothing,’ Kai said but it was a big fat lie. He was about to throw up. Not able to take it Kai ran to the bathroom and kneeled before the toilet just before throwing up.

‘What is it? Are you sick?’ Tyson asked. Max and Kenny followed him and were standing behind Tyson.

‘I’m fine,’ Kai stated just as Ray came back.

‘What happened?’ Ray pushed past others next to Kai.

‘Kai threw up and he says he’s fine,’ Max said Kiara in his hands watched Kai and others too.

‘Kai. Be honest with me. How long have you feeling this way?’ Ray asked. Kai could hear seriousness in his voice.

‘… A while, it started a couple months ago, maybe but last week has been the worst,’ Kai said before throwing up again.

‘Why haven’t you said anything? It could be a serious flu or something worse,’ Ray said, ‘You will stay here until you are fine and we know what’s wrong with you,’ he added.

‘I… fine,’ Kai knew when he couldn’t win against Ray. Ray leaded Tyson to a bedroom and laid him down.

‘We will take care of Kiara while you rest. I’m going to call Tao now,’ Ray said before taking his phone out.

‘Why?’ Kai asked.

‘I know you don’t like doctors but maybe Tao is an exception and he’s visiting us this time,’ Ray said and dialed Tao’s number. Tao had come to Japan to check Kai’s health and tomorrow was another visit.

Kai didn’t listen Ray’s phone call and closed his eyes. He was still feeling sick.

 

-Next Day-

Master Tao arrived with a big smile and a bag. Ray greeted him at the door.

‘Hello. He’s still resting in the bedroom,’ he explained.

‘Did you tell him to rest?’ Tao asked and walked past Ray.

‘I didn’t allow him to leave,’ Ray said as they arrived at the bedroom. Kai was leaning against headboard, Tyson, Max and Kenny were sitting on the bed with Kiara.

‘How are you doing today Kai?’ Tao asked and put his bag on the night table.

‘Just fine,’ Kai replied.

‘How is your stomach?’ Tao asked and put his hand on top of it. Kai flinched a little bit but didn’t say anything.

‘Better, why?’ Kai questioned.

‘What do you mean by that?’ Tao asked.

‘You look like you know something about what’s wring with me,’ Kai frowned at Tao.

‘Is that true?’ Ray asked shocked.

‘Well… We know what happened nine months ago… According to Ray you started to feel sick couple of months ago…’ Tao started.

‘Yeah,’ Kai replied. Others listened the conversation closely.

‘Well… I’m so sorry but I think you might be… pregnant,’ Tao dropped the bomb.

‘WHAT?!’ everyone yelled. Kiara started to cry from the loud noise.

‘What did you say?!’ Kai said growling after taking Kiara to his hands.

‘I’m sorry Tao but I don’t believe it either. Last time I checked, you would have to have sex in order to get pregnant. We haven’t done that since the… last time,’ Ray said.

‘That’s another you and White Tigers haven’t been told about. Male pregnancy works differently than woman’s. You know that but I’m going to explain this part since Kai has been a pregnant before. Male can only get pregnant second time after nine months. After that it’s about the same as with a woman but… if carrier is claimed, he can get pregnant after nine months even if last time when sex was done nine months ago,’ Tao explained. All colours left Kai’s face.

‘No… If… that’s true then, I’m…’ Kai began to shiver. He began to hug Kiara tightly. Others were also mouth open and shocked.

‘Kai’s pregnant with… Mark’s child,’ Tyson ended Kai’s sentence.

‘No… NO! I don’t believe you!’ Kai shook his head. Kiara’s crying brought him back from his own thoughts.

‘I’m sorry but I’m not. I think that’s the reason why Mark let you go so easily in China. Since he claimed you, he knew you would get pregnant if he went in heat at the same time,’ Tao took a bottle and some herbs out. He also but a note next to them.

‘It’s same thing as before. I’ve written here what do with the herbs,’ Tao said sadly.

‘By same thing you mean that… Kai can’t get abortion?’ Max asked to be sure.

‘Yes. Call me if you need something else,’ Tao was about to leave when Kai stopped him.

‘What about Mark? Will he… know about it?’ Kai asked.

‘Unfortunately. Claim Mark’s tells him everything he wishes to know. He just has to… close his eyes,’ Tao replied.

‘Are you saying that Mark can find Kai just like that and come here if he wants to?’ Ray asked angrily.

‘… Yes,’ Tao answered. Kai bolted up from the bed and ran out of the door.

‘Kai! Wait!’ they yelled after him but Kai was long gone.

 

-With Kai-

Kai ignored people’s complains and any other words as he ran back to his apartment with Kiara.

 _‘No… I won’t believe it!’_ Kai thought as he opened the front door and shut it right after him. Quickly he put Kiara on the floor next to her toys and began to lock the windows, front and balcony door. His apartment was on the fifth floor and he still felt like it was needed to lock the windows.

After locking everything he sank on the ground head against the door. Everything came back into his mind and tear appeared on his face but he quickly wiped it away. He heard Kiara behind him and turned around. She had crawled to him and demanded to be taken in arms. Slowly Kai took her and sat on the ground.

 _‘What do I do now?’_ Kai thought desperately while hugging Kiara.


	2. Baby, Shopping And Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai learns he's pregnant. What now?

Chapter 2: Baby, Shopping And Lunch

In the next morning Kai wasn’t feeling any better. The first thing he did after waking up was throwing up.

 _‘Pregnant.’_ Word repeated itself in Kai’s mind. Mark’s evil smirk flashed in front of Kai’s eyes and Kai closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. He didn’t know how long he sat there but when he heard Kiara cry he stood up and went to the bedroom. She was standing and crying loudly.

Kai took Kiara from her bed and started the normal routine but he felt miserable. Kiara definitely noticed it and began to cry again.

‘Shhh. It’s okay,’ Kai stroked Kiara’s head. Luckily, it helped and Kiara stayed silent rest of the time Kai was making breakfast. He took baby food out again when he noticed that he was out of food.

‘Great,’ Kai growled. He gave Kiara her food and sat down to eat too. Kiara ate ten minutes on her own before her concentration stopped. She wanted the stuff bird Ray bought her. Kai put his sandwich down and pulled the chair he was sitting on closer to Kiara.

‘Would you eat this first? Then let’s take the bird with us to a store,’ Kai spoke. He didn’t know did Kiara understand him but it looked like she did since she stopped reaching for the stuffed toy. Kai fed the rest of the bottle and let Kiara out. Immediately she crawled to her toy and started hugging and twisting it.

Kai cleaned the table and took his wallet. Going out shopping for food or anything else was very nervous for Kai. Everyone could clearly see that Kai was underage and Kiara with him got them looks. Many times they had called Kiara his sister and complimenting Kai helping his parents. Kai left it with that. If people learn that he lives alone with a nine month old, let alone his own daughter, they would call police and social workers.

And that was something Kai didn’t want. He could say that Kiara is his sister but DNA would reveal the truth. Under a second Kiara would be taken away.

After taking the keys and putting clothes on Kiara, he went out and locked the door. Kai thought if he could go to drug store and ask for something for his stomach. He was getting sick of it. For obvious reasons, he won’t tell them why he’s feels like throwing up.

While walking on the pavement his phone started to ring. It was Ray.

‘Hi,’ Kai answered.

 _‘Morning love. How are you today?’_ Ray asked. Words were happy but Ray’s voice sounded very worried.

‘What do you think?’ Kai stated bluntly, ‘Sorry…’

_‘It’s okay. What are you up today?’_

‘I have to go buy food. That’s about it.’

 _‘Would you like to come Tyson’s place again today? He wants our help with his crush,’_ Ray chuckled. Kai sighed. He was about to decline when Kiara started to call out for Ray.

‘Fine. When?’ Kai agreed. If Kiara wanted to see Ray, Kai would make her wish true.

 _‘There is no hurry. Finish shopping and come when you can. I bet Tyson is happy with that too, you know,’_ Ray giggled.

‘Yeah, right. See you then,’ Kai said before hanging up. After few turns Kai saw the store which was busy as usual. Kiara was quiet and ate the toy and leaned her head against Kai’s shoulder. Kai took a shopping cart, put Kiara down and pushed the cart forward.

Kai had is usual things he wanted and it make the shopping easier. Something for him and Kiara. Kai headed towards the baby shelves first and Kiara got excited.

‘Let’s get your favourite one,’ Kai touched Kiara’s nose smiling. He didn’t have to look for it along and picked a package of baby food, chicken and for desert or snack pineapple.

‘Aww. She’s so cute. Sister of yours?’ woman appeared out of nowhere as Kai put the package in the cart.

‘Yeah… Excuse me,’ Kai started to turn the cart away but woman grabbed a hold of it. Kai gazed at her annoyed.

‘I’m sorry but may I ask something? I have… I don’t want to sound like a stalker or anything but I’ve noticed you buying food past these months. Just you and your baby sister, ‘woman gave a calming smile.

‘What of it? There’s nothing wrong with it, is there?’ Kai asked.

‘Oh no, of course not. Unless there is something bad happening in your home and your parents aren’t taking care of you,’ woman explained.

 _‘Fuck. Of course there had to be someone like this,’_ Kai thought.

‘Everything’s fine. Can you let go now?’ Kai referred the cart woman was still keeping in place. Woman watched him for a second before backing away.

‘Sure. Take care of your sister. What’s her name?’ she asked as Kai turned the cart away.

‘It’s… Kiara,’ Kai said carefully. He didn’t wait for an answer and headed away from her. He had to finish the shopping quickly. Out of the blue Kai took chicken, potatoes and some vegetables before heading towards the cash register. While waiting in queue Kai glanced back. He saw the same woman with and a small child, and still watching him.

 _‘Fucking great,’_ Kai thought. It was clear that she was still suspicious. Kai leaned closer to Kiara.

‘Maybe we should stay with daddy a bit longer. What do you think?’ he whispered. Kiara smiled and started jumping up and down in the seat.

‘You would like that,’ Kai stroked Kiara’s cheek. He had let her hair grow and it reached under her shoulders already. After paying the grocery Kai walked out of the store and left back home.

-With The Woman-

‘What was that about Ria?’ man asked next to her.

‘What was that, Olli?’ she asked.

‘I saw you talk with that boy. It’s not like it was bad or anything but I can see that you are worried. Why?’ he asked.

‘You probably heard me too. He’s always buying food, small amount. Now he just took baby food, few potatoes and one small box of chicken, like he doesn’t have much money. Before you say that people buy food for one day sometimes, it’s true but not _so_ many times,’ Ria tried to explain and Olli seemed to understand.

‘I didn’t know that you’ve been watching him that long. You will know it when someone calls your work place if something is wrong,’ Olli ensured.

‘Unless the parents are preventing it,’ Ria said.

‘Relax. Let’s not jump on conclusions,’ Olli replied.

‘Where does mother work?’ their daughter asked.

‘Well Nina. Your mother works at Child Protection and wants to help and protect children,’ Olli answered.

‘Protect from what?’ Nina leaned her head to other side confused. She had just turned seven and didn’t understand this yet.

‘From neglecting and other bad things,’ Ria spoke this time.

‘Are you worried about that boy and the baby?’ Nina pointed at the boy with black shirt and blue baggy pants. Ria kneeled down.

‘Yes but it could just look like that and everything is fine. Time will tell. Let’s go get some candy. Alright?’ Ria asked.

‘Yeah!’ Nina celebrated. Ria watched Nina ran to candy shelves as Olli rubbed her shoulder. With a smile they followed their daughter.

-With Kai-

Kai decided to walk past Tyson’s place and leave Kiara there. He recalled that they, mostly him, had only food for one day. Kai had to go back to the store and this time he made sure to make a list what he wanted. It would be faster.

His arms were tired and felt like spaghetti when kicking the door. Max opened the door.

‘Hey Kai. Ray! Kai’s here!’ Max shouted and Kai saw Ray appeared from the living room. Kiara got so excited that Kai almost dropped her.

‘Take it easy,’ Ray laughed and took Kiara into his arms and then he noticed the bag Kai was carrying. There was also tension in his eyes.

‘Did something happen?’ Ray asked. His tone caught others attention.

‘Nothing. Kiara was just getting impatient. I thought brining her here, take groceries home and come here,’ Kai said. Ray watched him for a second before nodding.

‘Alright. We will have some special time together with Kiara,’ Ray smiled.

‘I won’t be long,’ Kai said and left in a hurry. He didn’t want to tell Ray that a one woman had freaked him out.

 _‘I just have to buy something that will last couple weeks,’_ Kai thought. He had started to run but just like before, he got more tired than usual.

 _‘This fucking sucks,’_ Kai panted. He opened the front door and quickly put the food into cabinets and fridge. Next, he returned to the store and checked if woman was still inside. Sudden pain hit in his stomach and he had to lean against the wall for a second. He rubbed the spot where he felt the pain and soon it faded.

 _‘Looks like running here was bad idea. I hate this,’_ Kai sighed and took a basket this time. Ignoring the worrying and otherwise strange looks while he was checking what vegetables to take. His mind was somewhere else than on the groceries. It was his stomach and baby in there. Last time baby was _it_ but what about now.

 _‘What do I do with you?’_ Kai asked mentally from himself. He would be in trouble the minute child protection service learned about a nine-month-old baby and a fifteen year old teenager living on their own. And to get a big stomach like last time on top of that frustrated Kai.

‘I hate my life,’ Kai growled and gave on a thought of making something himself and went to get microwave food. He could manage only with those for a while after he was out of chicken.

After paying he went back home but this walked calmly. There wasn’t anything he could do and just live with it. It wasn’t baby’s fault that his real father was an asshole.

It took over and hour before he was on the dojo. He heard a lot of laughing from the yard. At the gate Kai saw everyone outside on the grass beyblading. Ray was holding Kiara.

‘Hey! Now we can go,’ Max said.

‘Go where?’ Tyson wondered.

‘You are going to ask your crush out. Don’t you remember?’ Max smirked. Immediately Tyson blushed.

‘Let’s skip that. Okay?’ Tyson said and called Dragoon back.

‘Oh no. I know where she is today. Let’s go,’ Ray said. He gave Kiara to Kai and grabbed Tyson’s hand pulling him towards the gate.

‘Whose idea was this?’ Kai narrowed his eyes.

‘It was Tyson’s actually. He got motivation boost in the morning, I guess,’ Max laughed and left running with Kenny. Kiara snuggled against his neck and Kai smiled. While rubbing her head he followed his friends. They were heading towards a coffee shop and a restaurant. Ray was pushing Tyson to speak to one girl sitting with a group of people.

‘You’re Bladebreakers, right?’ he heard one with long brown hair ask.

‘Y-yes. These are Ray, Max and Kenny. Our captain is Kai over there,’ Tyson pointed behind him as Kai arrived next to Max. That’s when girls noticed Kiara.

‘Aww! She’s beautiful! Who is she?’ brown haired girl asked Tyson.

‘That’s Kiara. She’s Kai’s d-‘

‘Sister,’ Kai interrupted Tyson quickly and firmly. Tyson watched him with strange expression.

‘She’s my sister. Simple as that. Care to introduce her to us Tyson?’ Kai changed the subject.

‘Right. She’s Briana,’ Tyson said. Kai smirked.

‘Your crush?’

‘Shut up!’ Tyson turned red. It made Briana and her friends laugh.

‘You like me?’ Briana stood up.

‘Well… I… Yes,’ Tyson admitted, ‘I was wondering if you liked to spend time together and get know each other.’

‘Excuse me my friends,’ she turned to the table, ‘I believe I have somewhere else to go.’

‘Have fun!’ her friends called out.

‘That was so difficult,’ Ray poked Tyson’s on the ribs.

‘Thanks to Kai here. Could you Ray keep your boyfriend in control next time?’ Tyson stated with a wide smirk. Briana’s eyes widened slightly before smiling gently.

‘Are you two dating?’ she asked.

‘Yes,’ Ray gave Kai a small kiss on the cheek, ‘It started couple of months ago.’

‘That’s so sweet. Um, could I held your sister sometimes? I love small kids,’ Briana asked. Kai watched her carefully. He didn’t want to leave Kiara to strangers unless he or someone from others with her. Before he could say anything, Ray spoke up.

‘It shouldn’t be a problem. Is it?’

‘No,’ Kai said. Briana extended her arms as a sign to have permission to held her. Somewhat still disagreeing Kai gave Kiara to her.

‘Aren’t you a cutie?’ she patted Kiara’s back lovingly.

‘Is there something you like to do?’ Tyson asked.

‘Oh yeah. Thanks,’ Briana gave Kiara back and took Tyson’s arm, ‘I think we should start by a snack and come up with rest on the way.’

‘Okay. See you guys later,’ Tyson allowed Briana pull him away and they headed inside the coffee shop.

‘Well then. What next?’ Kenny asked.

‘I want to play with Kiara,’ Max said happily before literally pulling her from Kai’s arms.

‘Maxi,’ Ray chuckled as he started heading back to the dojo.

‘You could go on a date night too. We can take care of her in the meantime,’ Kenny suggested. First Kai thought disagreeing but then let out a small smile and Ray noticed it. He took a hold on Kai’s hand.

‘I think you are right. Do you want to watch over her today?’ Ray asked.

‘Sure. We’re going to have fun. Right Kiara?’ Max snuggled her nose.

‘Remember that she’s stubborn,’ Kai warned. Max had looked over kids with her parents family’s kids but not Kiara.

‘I bet. Just like you,’ Max laughed before running off. Kenny followed close behind him. Kai shook his head.

‘That’s where she gets it from you know,’ Ray said.

‘Oh really?’ Kai smirked and walked forward leaving from Ray’s hold.

‘Oh come on dude,’ Ray jogged next to him, ‘Let’s go have dinner.’

‘You mean lunch,’ Kai corrected. Ray just took his hand and started pulling him towards the center park. They didn’t talk while walking and it was fine with Kai. His thoughts were still on the baby. He was able to wear the tight black top now but not for long. In only couple months he would start to show and it horrified now even more than the first time.

It was now summer vacation and he could hide the stomach if he wanted but schools’ had uniforms which students were required to wear when school would begin in autumn, but Kai knew that his uniform wouldn’t fit when school starts.

‘Kai?’ Ray interrupted his thoughts, ‘Something wrong?’ Kai didn’t even try to lie with this.

‘I think you know. Everyone is going to find about this,’ he pointed at his stomach.

‘Maybe you could study at home. I could bring the homework for you or something,’ Ray said.

‘Yeah and not _learn_ anything. That’s what the teachers are thinking. You know that,’ Kai sighed. He didn’t want to think about this now and concentrate on the moment.

‘Then you have to just get a bigger uniform and inform the headmaster about the baby.’

‘Unless you don’t remember, they believe man can’t get pregnant.’

‘Then let’s say you are transgender and your sex change wasn’t complete before this.’

‘What?!’ Kai’s eyes widened. That was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

‘Any other suggestion?’ Ray asked. Kai gazed at Ray for a moment before turning away.

‘No… but they are going think I’m crazy or something. They might even ask for the papers from the doctor. Besides after nine months, everyone will forever think that I was really a girl,’ Kai complained.

‘There is that. What do you want to do?’ Ray asked.

‘I don’t know. Let’s forget it for now,’ Kai stated. Ray nodded and stepped a head of Kai and opened the cafeteria door. Ray ordered fish and chips while Kai took a simple salad, and they went to sit down.


	3. School, Child Protection And Transgender

Chapter 3: School, Child Protection And Transgender?

After the lunch Kai and Ray had returned to the dojo which looked like bomb had exploded.

‘What the hell happened here?’ Ray asked shocked before checking the living room and bursting into laughter. Apparently, Tyson had come back too and had tried to help Max with Kiara.

‘Not funny Ray. She’s little devil,’ Tyson protested. Kai glanced at Kiara who was sitting on the ground with her toys and smiling like a little angel than a devil.

‘Are you sure it was not you who made this mess?’ Kai smirked.

‘Definitely!’ Tyson said and Kiara giggled.

‘See that? She’s laughing at me!’ Tyson pointed out as Kiara started to crawl towards Ray.

‘Come here you little trouble maker, ’Ray said and took Kiara into his arms throwing her into air, ‘How it went with Briana by the way?’ he added a question.

‘Good… amazing! We talked about a lot of things and it was fun,’ Tyson answered while cleaning the floor with Max.

‘Do keep us up to date. Cool?’ Ray asked.

-After One Month And A Half-

Rest of the holiday went without much trouble. Kai had seen the woman multiple times while shopping for food and avoided her every time.

Now, Kai was sitting on the couch watching Kiara play. In front of him were papers from school which came couple days ago. They informed the start day and time and future studies. Kai had big problem. He couldn’t leave Kiara home alone and he couldn’t get anyone stranger to take care of her here or in day care.

There was a small bulge on his stomach already but it would be hidden under the uniform for a while. Kai wondered if he could ask Tyson’s grandfather to take care of Kiara but it felt like bugging an elderly man.

That’s when he got message from Ray and Kai already guessed what it was about.

_‘Just wanted to let you know that Tyson asked his grandfather about Kiara. He said that he could take care of her if there isn’t anything else on your mind.’_

Kai sighed smiling. He bet Ray asked Tyson to do that but Mr. Granger was the only left person who knew who Kiara’s parents were.

 _‘Fine. Thanks,’_ Kai texted back. With that he stood up and walked to Kiara. He kneeled down and caught Kiara’s attention.

‘We got someone to take care of you while I’m away. Try to behave, would you?’

Kiara smiled and mumbled baby words. Kai stroked her head before standing up. At least that was taken care of. Now, it was only to think of some kind of excuse to teachers when his stomach really started to show. Kai looked around and noticed how dirty and messy their apartment was. That what you got when not cleaning. To make more space and cleaner place for Kiara he began to clean their apartment when there was a knock on the door. Kai put the dirty dishes on the counter before walking to the door.

There was a peek glass hole on the door which he could use to see who was behind the door. First Kai saw a man and didn’t realize immediately that there was a badge. Man was a cop.

 _‘Why would there be a cop?’_ he thought as cop knocked again. Slowly Kai opened the door but kept the chain on.

‘Hello. I’m sorry to disturb you,’ cop smiled and introduced himself, ‘I’m officer Jones.’ Kai glanced at the cop and could guess that he was around forties or fifties.

‘What is it?’ Kai asked. He kept stern and serious face and didn’t let cop’s smile fool him.

‘Do you live here?’

‘Yes. Problem?’

‘Oh no. I would like to speak with your parents. Can you get them for me?’

‘They are not here. I’m alone like always.’ Kai lied. He noticed that cop glanced past Kai’s head. It was clear he saw Kiara… and the mess.

‘Well… I’m alone with my sister,’ Kai added quickly.

‘Do you take care of her?’

‘She’s my family. Of course I do,’ Kai didn’t like where this was going. He saw cop wipe his nose and frown before turning his eyes back to him.

‘Sorry but what it this smell?’ cop asked nicely.

‘Dirty apartment and other stuff. I was just about to start cleaning,’ Kai tightened his grip on the door handle, ‘Is there anything else?’

‘No. Thank you for your time,’ cop said bowing his head and heading to the elevator. Kai locked the door with a small bang and leaned against it.

‘Better get started,’ he said and dashed back to work. It took some time and lot of cleaning equipment but it was done. Hopefully the smell was gone as well. Kai’s next plan was to pack Kiara’s food. He left one for breakfast and tonight’s dinner. To ease Tyson’s grandfather Kai wrote some instructions what he would do if Kiara wouldn’t behave.

He glanced down when he felt something tugging his pants.

‘Looks like you’re hungry,’ Kai took Kiara and the baby food. It was spaghetti with beef sauce.

-Next Morning-

Kai was walking with his school bag, Kiara and her food towards the dojo. He was nervous as hell what was going to happen. Kai had wondered why there was a visit from a cop and come up with nothing.

Hi my man,’ elderly man greeted after opening the door. Mr. Grange was energetic one.

‘There is baby food if she doesn’t want to eat anything else,’ Kai said as Granger took Kiara into her hands.

‘We can manage very well. I had my own kids and grandchildren. Enjoy school,’ Granger smiled. Kai nodded and left. School wasn’t far away and he immediately noticed Tyson and others.

‘Kai! Come over here!’ Tyson yelled.

‘No need to yell,’ Kai said. Ray stepped next to him but didn’t make any other moves which Kai was happy with. No one at school knew they were dating.

‘I can’ wait to get this day over with. I have so much better things to do,’ Tyson complained.

‘Like stuffing your face?’ Kai grinned.

‘Hey!’ Tyson snapped. Others started to laugh their heads off.

-After School-

 _‘It went well. No one noticed anything,’_ Ray whispered.

 _‘Not yet anyway,’_ Kai had thought any solutions for things until his brain hurt, but nothing. At the moment Ray’s suggestions would work but Kai didn’t want to be labeled as a girl.

 _‘Maybe I should ask for ten month sickness leave or something?’_ Kai wondered. Everyone was heading to Tyson’s dojo to have fun but Kai just wanted to get Kiara and go home. Tyson was talking about Briana and how they spent time together at school and so on before changing subject.

‘Let’s get popcorn, play games or watch movies and then…’ Tyson stopped out of nowhere.

‘What is it dude?’ Kenny asked.

‘That’s a police car,’ Tyson pointed forward. There was a civilian car parked as well. He was sweating bullets.

‘Did something happen?’ Max asked. Without a word they ran until they saw Mr. Granger with two cops.

‘Did something happen?!’ Tyson asked panting.

‘I’m fine. They are just asking some questions,’ grandfather replied.

‘Like what? Where’s Kiara?’ Kai asked. Granger pointed behind him and Kai noticed a woman holding her. It took Kai a second before he realized who she is.

‘Why are you holding her? Give her back!’ Kai lost his temper.

‘Kai? Do you know her?’ Ray asked.

‘Well I…. I noticed her watching me every time I was shopping for food,’ Kai said.

‘Why didn’t you tell us anything?’ Ray asked shocked. He thought that they agreed to tell everything to each other.

‘Because I believed it was nothing okay,’ Kai growled before turning back the woman, ‘Who are you anyway?’ One of the cops stepped closer. Officer Jones.

‘She’s Ria Jordan and she works with Child Protection Service,’ Jones explained.

‘What?!’ Kai shouted shocked and eyes widened. Others had their mouths open as well.

‘Just like you said, she saw you buying food multiple times and got worried about you and your sister. So she called us and I visited your place yesterday,’ Jones said.

‘You had a cop on your door? I thought you promised to tell me about these things!’ Ray didn’t want to raise his voice but he was too confused.

‘Hold on Ray,’ Max grabbed Ray’s shoulder. That calmed Ray down and he watched Mrs. Jordan.

‘So what?! I said I’m taking care of her and I cleaned the apartment yesterday after you left. Go check!’ Kai stated, ‘Give her back to me!’

‘I’m sorry but I’m here in official business. You can hold her later after we have left,’ Ria sounded calm and professional.

‘We?’ Kai asked.

‘Yes. Officer Jones reported me about your apartment and watched over it overnight. Where are your parents? He didn’t see them at all,’ Ria asked.

‘They… They are away. Okay? I don’t know when they are coming back,’ Kai lied through his teeth. He had a feeling it would be in vain… and he was right.

‘I checked your family background. You… don’t have parents anymore, do you?’ Ria asked. Kai gritted his teeth and kept his head low.

‘I’m sorry about that but we have no choice here. You are underage and trying to take care of Kiara but we both know you can’t do that alone. You need support from an adult,’ Ria tried to explain.

‘You’re wrong! I have taken care of her months now! I can manage!’ Kai protested. He couldn’t let them do this. He would get separated from Kiara.

‘Kai… Answer me honestly. Is she your sister?’ Ria asked.

‘Of course! Why would I lie about that?!’ Kai was getting stressed.

‘I know you’re a smart kid. I did say I checked your background and we know that your parents died years ago. She could only be your sister if your adoptive parents gave birth to her but you don’t have any kind of parents. What is she to you?’ Ria asked.

‘That’s none of your fucking business!! Give her back and leave! Now… Aargh!!’ Kai yelled before grabbing his stomach and falling on his knees.

‘Kai!! What is it?!’ Ray dashed next to him. Kai shook his head and continued grunting.

‘Call for ambulance. Now!’ officer Jones ordered.

 _‘No… Not an ambulance!’_ Kai thought but he could hear the sirens already.

-Later In The Hospital-

While waiting in the hallway Kiara had started to squirm in Ria’s arms and reaching out to Ray.

‘Can’t I hold her? You can watch me,’ Ray asked. Ria was clearly thinking it over before nodding. Ray felt relieved and sad. He could understand Kai totally. They would end up in adoption and get separated. And now they knew partly the truth and soon… all of it.

After another ten minutes doctor came out.

‘How is he?’ Tyson asked.

‘He’s alright. There was too much stress on his body. He just needs to relax and take it easy,’ doctor answered.

‘That won’t be easy if they are here,’ Tyson pointed at Ria and the cops and got hit the head.

‘Sip it,’ grandfather warned.

‘It’s alright. I get that a lot. Did you find out what was wrong with his stomach? He was holding it like it hurt,’ she asked.

 _‘Here we go,’_ Ray thought.

‘Yes… It looks like he’s pregnant. About one and half a month,’ doctor said it. Ray could see shocked looks on their faces.

‘Pregnant? How?’ Jones asked.

‘It’s true. I was wondering if his friends know anything about this and how it’s possible,’ doctor turned to Ray and others.

‘Yeah… I know,’ Ray admitted. They stared at him without blinking.

‘It’s true that normal men can’t get pregnant but Kai… he’s… um,’ Ray struggled to say the word. Kai wouldn’t like this at all.

‘Transgender?’ doctor asked. Ray nodded.

‘He was born as a girl but… you know. He wants to keep it a secret,’ Ray said.

‘I understand. How do you know it then?’ doctor questioned.

‘Mrs. Jones is right about Kiara. Truthfully she is…’ Ray began.

‘Kai’s daughter,’ Ria continued, ‘Are you her father then?’ she concluded.

‘Yes. That’s how I knew about Kai,’ Ray nodded.

‘Do your parents know about this?’ Ria asked.

‘No…’ Ray shook his head.

‘You know you have to tell them. Right?’ she asked.

‘Yes but I thought hiding it better for them. It’s not like it’s hurting me or Kai,’ Ray said.

‘We send social worker with you and help you make plans with this. You are underage too and too young be a parent,’ Ria said sadly. Ray only nodded and prepared himself for lecture. His parents were too strict sometimes.

‘One other thing. Are you the father of the new child?’ Jones spoke this time.

‘No… We were in China and some stranger got interested in Kai and… raped him,’ Ray said before they could ask anything. They looked horrified.

‘Do you know who it was and is he behind bars?’ Jones asked.

‘No. Man disappeared and we came back here. We found about the pregnancy only a month ago,’ Ray replied.

‘Thank you for telling us that. Now we can take proper actions,’ Ria said.

‘Is it possible that Kai could continue living on his own? We are here for him,’ Ray asked.

‘Even if he is there are laws. He has a daughter at age of fifteen, pregnant with another one and going to school. He was clearly in stress and our appearance just added to it. And the fact that he’s carrying a rapist child is mentally exhausting. I’m sure you understand,’ Ria apologized.

‘Yeah… Just promise me this. Don’t tell anyone that he’s transgender. He doesn’t want that public knows about this. He’s a beyblader people know about and students is school knows him as a boy. He doesn’t want the truth to be found out,’ Ray begged.

‘I can’t promise you that completely. We won’t tell the public about our clients or anything but time will reveal it. He’s pregnant students who goes school,’ Ria said.

‘Can’t he home study or something?’ Tyson stepped in. That way he could hide his stomach and everything.

‘We can do that. There is something else, isn’t there?’ Ria smiled at Ray.

‘Yeah. Don’t put Kiara on adoption. We don’t want to lose her,’ Ray added himself on the table.

‘I can try to make it happen but I don’t decide these things. It’s clear you want to take care of her,’ Ria nodded. She turned to the cops.

‘I think I can manage everything from now on.’

‘Alright. If you remember anything from that man, tell us,’ Jones said. Everyone nodded and watched them leave.

‘I’ll be going then. Kai is a wake and you can do your job,’ with that doctor took his leave. Ray watched Ria walk into the room Kai was in and was about to follow her when Tyson took his arm.

 _‘You just lied there. Half lied but still,’_ Tyson whispered.

 _‘It’s secret that our kind can make men pregnant and it’s better like this anyway. As long as we make sure that people won’t know about the transgender thing,’_ Ray said. Others nodded in agreement as did Tyson’s grandfather.

-With Kai-

Kai was sitting up hugging himself tightly and keeping his head against his knees. He heard partly what others were talking about but he guessed the rest. He felt slightly happy when he heard Ray ask Ria not to separate him and Kiara. Then the door opened and Ria came in.

‘How are you feeling?’ she asked but Kai didn’t say anything and turned his head away.

‘Okay… I’m going to explain to you what we are going to do,’ Ria sat down on the chair next to him, ‘You take Kiara and come with me to an adoption house.’

‘Adoption house?’ Kai narrowed his eyes. He had never heard of it.

‘Children who don’t have anyone to take care of them are there. It’s a safe place,’ Ria explained. Kai sighed quietly. He just wanted to be with Kiara.

‘I know from your friends that you like to be alone. We can arrange a room just for you and Kiara. No other roommates. Otherwise you see everyone,’ Ria suggested.

‘It’s fine. I just… I won’t let anyone take Kiara away from me. She’s my baby,’ Kai said firmly.

‘I understand. Ready to go?’ Ria stood up. Without a word Kai stood up from the bed and let Ria lead him out of the room.

‘Are you okay?’ Max asked Kai abruptly.

‘Yeah,’ Kai walked to Ray and took Kiara. Everyone guessed where he was about to go.

‘Can he visit us or we him?’ Ray asked worryingly.

‘Of course. It’s not a prison,’ Ria nodded. Without other words they watched Kai and Ria leave.

‘What now?’ Tyson asked.

‘We just continue doing what we have done before,’ Ray said.

‘I mean… _Mark_ ,’ Tyson whispered at the end.

‘I think… Kai’s to be better safe there than on his own. There are people around him even though he doesn’t want it,’ Ray said. He took his phone and texted Lee if he knew Mark’s movements.

 _‘He’s still here but he hasn’t done anything. Same with Charlie,’_ Lee texted back.

 _‘Okay,’_ Ray said back. He was still lightly shocked when he learned about Charlie and his past. He couldn’t believe it.

-With Kai-

Kai watched the big and tall building nervously. Kiara was hugging the bird stuffed toy in his arms. He just hoped that everyone could leave them alone.

‘There are different kind of children and different ages. Some had to be taken away from their parents and so on but I know you are going to be fine,’ Ria said.

‘So you are saying there _are_ people, who _are_ going to bug me,’ Kai glared at Ria. Her eyes apologized as she opened the door.

‘Don’t run on the hallway!’ he heard someone yell and without a warning two boys ran right in front of him. Kai glanced around and entire place looked like a circus.

 _‘Fuck this shit,’_ Kai growled as Ria touched his shoulder.

‘The desk is there,’ she pointed towards table where were files and other papers and woman sitting behind a computer. Kai dodged kids every second while walking forward. Kiara wasn’t smiling and was getting flustered.

‘Everything is going to be fine,’ Kai stroked her head.

‘Hi there,’ Ria greeted.

‘Ria, who do we have this time?’ elderly woman asked like it was routine for her.

‘Here,’ Ria placed a file she got from hospital on the table. Woman read it through and nodded.

‘Okay. I understand that you want them to have one room for themselves?’

‘Yes. It would be better that way.’

‘Right. Here is a room with one bed for her but we have to get the crib for the baby.’

‘It’s him thank you,’ Kai interrupted.

‘Whatever you say,’ woman placed two name cards and tape in front of him. There read Kai’s and Kiara names.

‘I will show you where your room is,’ Ria said and started to pull Kai with her. Kai glared at the woman one more time before turning his eyes back to front.

‘What’s her problem?’ Kai asked. He knew they were lying about him being transgender but woman’s attitude sucked. Did she have something against transgender people or something?

‘With Hanna? What do you mean?’

‘She called me a girl,’ Kai stated bluntly.

‘Aa… You might hear that a lot from her. She believes in God and is very religious,’ Ria said.

‘Great,’ Kai sighed annoyed. And she knew about Kiara and him being pregnant because of the file. If things escalated, Kai would leave immediately.

Soon they arrived to Kai’s room and Ria opened the door.

 _‘At least this is clean,’_ Kai thought and walked in.

‘Your stuff will be brought here soon. Kiara’s toys as well. I will put these cards next to the door before leaving. You can start exploring this place,’ Ria said. Kai nodded to show he heard her and watched her leave. What was he going to do now? Everyone could see which room he was staying at and hoped it wasn’t going to be a problem.

He snapped from his thoughts when Kiara started to cry. She clearly knew they weren’t home.

‘Shhh. I’m here,’ Kai started to sway back and forth, ‘Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you.’


	4. First Day, Ren And Post

Chapter 4: First Day, Ren And Post

Kai had tried to calm Kiara down over an hour but without success. In fact she was crying harder than an hour ago. Kai felt stressed since he didn’t know what to do. Their stuff had been brought here ten minutes ago like Ria promised.

‘Do you want something?’ Kai asked Kiara and she only threw her arms around and threw stuffed bird down.

‘I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want?’ Kai tried again but nothing.

 _‘What do I do Dranzer?’_ Kai thought. His arms were tired from swaying over an hour but he didn’t stop. He had tried to put Kiara down couple of times but it made crying two times worse.

‘Can’t you shut her up?!’ someone yelled from the door. Kai saw a boy with dark hair, black clothes and angry look. There was hidden smug behind his eyes.

‘I’m fucking trying. I don’t need your input,’ Kai growled. Boy sighed and stepped forward.

‘I will let that slide since you are new here but remember this girl, I’m in charge here,’ boy stated.

‘I don’t care and last time I checked, I’m not a girl,’ Kai grunted and dodged Kiara’s trashing hands.

‘Not what I heard,’ boy smirked, ‘I heard Hanna call you a girl and even you said it that she did.’

Boy leaned closer, ‘Also, you talked with Ria about it. You’re transgender, aren’t you?’ Kai stepped backwards and walked past him, at least he tried to. Boy stepped in front of him.

‘I hate it when someone ignores me. Answer the question,’ he ordered.

‘What are you going to do about it? It’s none of your business how I see myself. Get lost,’ Kai growled. He saw boy’s eyes sharpen and he was about to say something when they were interrupted.

‘What’s going on here?’ it was Hanna.

‘Nothing. I’m trying to calm Kiara down when he showed up,’ Kai said.

‘Quiet your kid down soon. It’s disturbing everyone,’ Hanna said. Kai saw boy smirk.

‘She’s your daughter? I thought you looked like a whore,’ boy laughed.

‘Fuck off you bastard!’ Kai shouted. He would have punched him if he didn’t have Kiara in her hands.

‘HEY!!’ Hanna yelled sharply and with lot of authority in her voice. They quietened down and only Kiara’s crying was heard.

‘Ren, I don’t want to hear you call her or anyone with bad names. You could help your friends with the dinner,’ Hanna said. Ren glanced at Kai with a wide smirk before leaving. He walked past Hanna and headed towards the kitchen.

‘I’m not a girl,’ Kai said after they were left alone.

‘Whatever you say. Try to calm her down. You’re her mother after all,’ Hanna said. Kai couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

‘Are you deaf or blind? I’m NOT a girl,’ Kai frowned.

‘No, I’m not. In your papers what I got from Ria it says you’re a girl who has a daughter and pregnant with a baby. For some reason you thought you were really a boy and decided to go against our god, and decided you have a kid in your age. If you ask me, teenagers are never ready to have kids and should be taken away,’ Hanna spoke. Entire speech Kai was gritting his teeth and had a death-glare.

‘You can believe whatever you want but you could show respect for people,’ Kai stated.

‘For people like you? I’m just going to do my job and that’s it. I’m going to call you a girl because you were born as one. Nothing will change that, ‘Hanna gazed at Kiara, ‘Try to give her a snack or milk.’

‘You fucker,’ Kai grunted behind his throat after she had left. He went to the smallest box and opened it. There were some snacks from his cabinet. He didn’t have to look for long and took strawberries out. Sitting down on the table he opened the plastic box and took a strawberry.

‘Want one?’ he showed it to Kiara. She quietened down and leaned forward taking a bite.

 _‘At least she was right on something,’_ Kai thought and gave Kiara a second one. He did think leaving as soon as possible but it would only make things more difficult than they needed to be.

 _‘It’s only three years before I’m eighteen. I can hold on until I’m allowed live on my own,’_ Kai decided. Running away with two kids would be difficult as hell and they would be safe here.

 _‘And maybe Mark stays away too,’_ Kai hadn’t forgotten him. There was Charlie too. After tenth strawberry Kiara was happy again. Kai put her down and watched her crawl to the toy. Next he took his school bag and started to do his homework on the desk.

At seven pm there was an announcement, **‘Dinner is ready.’** Kai closed his books. Luckily there wasn’t too much homework and he had just finished. Kai took Kiara and baby food she liked the most and walked out of his room. He closed the door and followed couple kids and found the dining room. There were maybe over fifty tables but they were so close to each other. Kai stood next to the door with Kiara and got strange looks. Then he noticed Ren watching him with a wide grin. Others sitting next to him had the same expressions too.

‘Go get your plate,’ woman with cook’s clothes smiled. She had a name card on her chest, Emma Lindsay. Kai turned back to the room and looked around. There were very young kids too and they were helped to eat. Couple people were holding a toddler in their laps.

‘Is it possible to warm this?’ Kai showed baby bottle, ‘It’s her favourite.’ Emma smiled and took it.

‘Of course. Go get food and I’ll bring you this,’ Emma said and stepped through an open door. Kai joined other kids and took a plate.

 _‘System where food is already on the plate? At least no one is left out,’_ Kai thought and looked for an empty seat and table. He walked past few seat when he heard a call.

‘Come here!’ he saw a girl with short and blond hair.

‘What?’ Kai asked.

‘Sit here with us,’ she pointed the seat in front of her. There were two other girls two.

‘I’m Martha. They are Isabel and Veronica,’ Martha introduced, ‘Sit down.’ Kai place his plate down and sat next to Isabel. Next minute Emma came and gave him Kiara’s food. She brought a spoon too.

‘Here you. I hope it’s not too hot,’ Emma said smiling and left them be.

‘What’s your daughter’s name?’ Martha asked. Kai snapped and glared at her.

‘It’s Kiara and does everyone know that?’ he asked.

‘Basically because Ren told his friends and they told their friends and so on. He’s always like that,’ Isabel answered.

‘Great,’ Kai sighed. He wondered what else everyone knew.

‘So, what he said about me?’ Kai asked.

‘Nicely said… You’re transgender and have a daughter,’ Veronica said.

‘Badly?’ Kai narrowed his eyes.

‘That you are transgender bitch, who whored herself and got a kid,’ Veronica replied. Kai saw sadness in her eyes.

‘We just go with it and let he does what he wants. If someone goes against his words, he takes them as eyesore,’ Martha said. Kai continued to feed Kiara and listened to her the same time. He could guess he was an eyesore for Ren but it didn’t matter to him. He just would concentrate on himself and get the three years over quickly.

‘May I ask you something?’ Isabel asked.

‘What is it?’ Kai nodded.

‘Who’s your partner? Like Kiara’s father’s name?’ Isabel said.

‘His name is Ray,’ Kai said and wiped Kiara’s mouth clean.

‘How long have you been together?’ Veronica asked.

‘A year,’ Kai answered.

‘Seriously?’ Martha asked little shocked and glanced at Kiara, ‘Was she… I mean… um… You weren’t planning having a baby?’ Kai watched her a second before turning back to his meal.

‘You don’t have to tell me. It’s not my business anyway,’ Martha added. Kai gave Kiara the last spoonful of food and concentrated to eat himself.

‘I’m sorry,’ Martha apologized.

‘There’s no need. You are just curious. It doesn’t even matter if I didn’t want her back then. I love her and that’s it,’ Kai said.

‘That’s very true,’ Isabel agreed. They talked about what they and what Kai liked. They even called him a girl one time and Kai told them not to. They respected it and didn’t say _she_ or _her_ anymore.

‘Did you tell Ray about that?’ Martha wondered.

‘Well… he found out by accident but he took it very well if you wonder about that too,’ Kai said.

‘That’s awesome. There should be people like him more,’ Isabel complimented. Kai smiled. Ray should be appreciated anyway. They had their problems but Ray never gave up on him and gave his support. Kai stood up and took his plate.

‘You can sit with us every time by the way and talk to us here,’ Martha promised.

‘Thanks,’ Kai nodded.

Kai returned to his room and saw a crib.

‘Look where you sleep,’ Kai put Kiara down next to the crib. She touched it interested. Time was over 8 pm. That meant he had to prepare Kiara for sleep. He checked the boxes and found her night clothes and toothbrush. Kiara crawled quickly under the bed. Kai chuckled.

‘I know you don’t want to go to sleep but you can play tomorrow again,’ Kai kneeled down and glanced under the bed.

‘When I come back from school, let’s go visit daddy tomorrow. Okay?’ Kai tried to lure her and it worked. Every time he mentioned Ray and promised to go see him Kiara did what she was told. Kai didn’t know why but he was happy about it.

After taking her into his arm he headed towards the washroom and went to the sink.

‘Open up,’ Kai said and started to clean Kiara’s teeth.  He washed his own teeth as well and went back to his room.

‘Sleep tight,’ Kai kissed Kiara on the head and put her into the crib after changing her clothes. He put bird stuffed toy next to her head. Quietly as possible he unpacked the boxes and put his school uniform next to his bed.

 _‘Oh right. Who watches over her tomorrow?’_ Kai wondered. He didn’t want to ask Hanna how it happens but there was no one else. Kai went out and closed the door and headed towards the desk downstairs. He saw Hanna behind the computer and walked slowly towards her.

‘How can I help you?’ Hanna asked when she noticed Kai. Her tone made Kai cringe. She acted professional but her real personal thoughts annoyed Kai.

‘I was wondering who is going to watch over Kiara tomorrow when I’m in school,’ Kai said.

‘We are. There are a lot of small children here along with her. You don’t have to worry about anything. Just concentrate on school like you should,’ Hanna said. Kai heard a hidden annoyance. If her words would be changed, she would have said this instead. _You should study and not make children_ or something like that.

‘Right,’ Kai said and left quickly. He saw other kids go to their rooms and noticed Ren with his buddies. He didn’t pay attention to them and tried to walk past them without a disturbance but they weren’t having it. Ren jumped in front of him.

‘Is there something you want?’ Kai grunted.

‘We were disturbed previously but I’m glad Hanna did it, because I learned something interesting. Kiara’s not your only kid,’ Ren moved his eyes on Kai’s stomach and it was clear how he knew this.

‘Eavesdropping? Classic,’ Kai sighed shaking his head.

‘Whatever. That only confirms that you are whore,’ Ren smirked.

‘Last time I checked whore is a person who has sex with more than one man or woman and I have only _one_ partner. You need to check your words more carefully,’ Kai said. Ren’s expression changed and he growled.

‘Uuu! Bitch has fight in him,’ one of Ren’s friends laughed.

‘Shut it Baxter,’ Ren ordered.

‘If there wasn’t anything else, I’m going,’ Kai sighed and walked past them. He didn’t expect Ren grab his arm and twist it behind his back.

‘Let go!’ Kai shouted as Baxter took his other arm. Ren leaned closer to his ear.

‘Watch your back bitch! You won’t get away with that mouth of yours for long,’ Ren hissed. Kai saw a smirk appear on his face.

‘And remember to keep an eye out for your girl. Who knows what happens to her when you’re not here,’ Ren chuckled evilly and they pushed Kai forward and left. Kai leaned against the wall before jogging back to his room. He saw Kiara had fallen asleep. Kai sat on the bed and watched the crib.

He wasn’t sure that he could leave Kiara here. His gut told him that something was going to happen. Checking the clock time was almost 9pm. He quickly stood up and went to look for Martha’s or one of her friends rooms. He found it and saw that all three of them were sleeping in the same room. Kai knocked on the door and it was quickly opened.

‘Kai? What is it?’ Martha asked yawning.

‘Are anyone of you going to be here tomorrow?’

‘Well yeah. At least I am. I do my school work here. Why?’ Martha said.

‘Could you watch Kiara until I come back?’ Kai asked.

‘Sure. Just for tomorrow or every time you are away?’ Martha questioned.

‘If it’s possible, every time I’m school. I don’t feel like trusting any other than Ray but he’s not here and goes school as well,’ Kai explained.

‘It’s okay. I love kids anyway,’ Martha said. Kai thanked her quietly and let her go to sleep. He returned to his own room, changed his clothes and layed down. Getting sleep was going to be hard.

-Two Months Later-

‘It had been a struggle but Kai had gotten used to living along with others, expect Ren and his friends but others were nice. Martha had watched over Kiara every day when Kai was in school and Kai was very grateful for it. But things in school had gotten harder. Just like Ray and Ria had suspected, everyone learned that Kai was pregnant and now he was known as a girl who was transgender. And why?

Because of his stomach. He was three months pregnant and it clearly showed. Kai had turned to use bigger shirts and pants. After couple of months he would learn baby’s gender. First x-rays were strange since Master Tao had looked over his stomach last time.

Since Martha and her friends had asked for day to play with Kiara, Kai saw this as opportunity to spend time with Ray. They were walking in the park and Ray was holding his hand.

‘Let’s sit down. You look stressed,’ Ray suggested and didn’t wait for Kai’s answer and pushed him down on the nearby bench.

‘Wouldn’t you be? All the magazines are writing about this and didn’t leave me alone,’ Kai snorted.

‘That has calmed down, hasn’t it?’

‘Yeah… Also…’

‘What is it?’

‘How long do you think Mark will stay away? I bet he appears behind me in the future.’

‘I don’t know but Lee and others are watching them. They haven’t found a way yet to break the bond between you two but they will. I promise.’

‘This is getting so annoying!’ Kai abruptly stood up, ‘I had to tell _everyone_ that baby yours when in fact it’s Mark’s!’ Ray stood up and took Kai into a hug. Hormones and things were clearly adding up. Kai was crying.

‘Why couldn’t just live alone?! Everything else was fine!’

‘Shh… I’m here for you,’ Ray rubbed Kai’s back. For Kai’s unluckiness they didn’t see Ren behind the tree. He had followed Kai for a few minutes.

 _‘So, baby is not his boyfriend’s. Interesting,’_ Ren smirked and took his phone. He took a picture of Kai and Ray before posting it to internet. Everyone in the orphanage would see it and entire world.

**_‘BIG NEWS! Kai Hiwatari not only transgender girl with a daughter but also pregnant with a baby! BABY IS NOT RAY KON’S!’_ **

_‘That’s pretty accurate,’_ Ren chuckled and pressed post. Kai would definitely deny this but luckily Ren had decided to record their conversation.

-With Kai-

Talking to Ray made Kai feel… easier but his calmness but interrupted when he came back to the orphanage.

‘Is it true?!’ everyone asked.

‘True what?’ Kai was totally lost.

‘This!’ one of the girls showed her phone screen to him and made Kai’s eyes widen. He read the post Ren had made three times and he still couldn’t believe it. Not only they but entire planet new about this and thinking it was true.

‘Well? Is it true?!’ girl asked again.

‘Of course not! Why would you believe that?!’ Kai said but then he saw Ren, Albert and Baxter.

‘Because I heard everything and I can prove you’re lying,’ Ren took his phone out and threw it up and down.

‘You didn’t…’ Kai’s hands began to shake from anger and slight shock.

‘Yep. I recorded everything you and Ray talked about and I everyone here has listened to it,’ Ren smiled mockingly.

‘What are you going to about it then?! My life isn’t your business!’ Kai yelled back.

‘If your boyfriend hadn’t known about this already, I would have sent him the recording. Instead I wanted to reveal everyone what kind of whore you really are and now entire planet knows it,’ Ren laughed.

‘It’s not like that! You don’t know anything!’ Kai dashed forward and punched Ren on the face, hard. He wanted to beat him more and he was about to do it but wanted to be smarter. He grabbed Kiara from Martha and ran to his room.

‘That fucking bitch just hit me!’ Ren growled after standing up. He had a bright red bruise forming on his cheek.

‘I say you deserved it. You infiltrated his privacy big time,’ Veronica said. She wasn’t lost for words.

‘You fucking morons clearly don’t see that she’s a girl! And I’m right! She had child with someone else than her boyfriend!’ Ren argued back. He wasn’t in playing mood.

‘Then tell us when, how and why he had sex with someone else. It’s clear Ray knows it and if Kai was cheating on him, I don’t think Ray wouldn’t be with him,’ Veronica ignored Ren’s opinion about Kai’s gender.

‘Both of them are whores! Clear as day! Everyone can say whatever they want but they are whores,’ Ren stated. Hanna would have stopped this if she was here. Ren left frustrated with others and big group split up. Martha could hear whispering among kids.

_‘Ren is right.’_

_‘We have a whore here. Can’t believe that.’_

Martha growled, _‘What is wrong with everybody? They can’t be so blinded, can they?’_

‘Let’s check on Kai,’ Isabel tapped Martha on the shoulder.

‘Okay,’ she nodded.

-With Kai-

‘Fucking brick!’ Kai was sitting down and that way preventing someone opening the door. Kiara was trying to get his attention but Kai brushed it off by telling her to go play. After quiet two minutes there was a knock on the door.

‘Kai? It’s us. Is everything alright?’ Martha called out.

‘What do you think?’ Veronica stated behind the door next.

‘I’m fine. I just want to be left alone,’ Kai said.

‘Okay. Just to let you know that we think you’re not a whore or anything. Everyone else is stupid. They even don’t know what happened in your life before you came here,’ Martha said.

‘Thanks,’ Kai replied. He leaned against his knees as girls left. His phone started to ring.

‘Hi,’ Kai answered without looking who called.

 _‘Kai? What’s going on there? Did someone follow us?’_ Ray sounded distressed.

‘Yeah. That brick Ren I told you about. At least he didn’t write whose baby it really is but that might change too.’

 _‘Have you seen the news?’_ Tyson yelled from the line next.

‘No… Reporters making a story about it already?’ Kai guessed.

 _‘Exactly. They are showing the post and talking nonsense like: **Is Kai Hiwatari unfaithful?** Or **What else Kai Hiwatari is lying?** ’_ Tyson said. Kai kept quiet.

 _‘Kai. We can get through this. Okay?’_ Ray was back and was clearly worried.

‘I don’t know how I can live here for three years. Ren has ruined everything.’

_‘You can handle him like everyone else. You’re a tough dude.’_

‘I heard everyone call you are whore now too. I just want to punch them.’

_‘As long as we know that’s lie everything is okay. It’s the important part and don’t let them provoke you.’_

‘You’re right. Thanks Ray.’

_‘Any time. Love you.’_

‘Love you too,’ Kai hanged up smiling. He would start continue like nothing has happened. It might take a while to news reporters to calm down if they do calm down that is.

Kai turned to Kiara thinking, _‘I have to make sure nothing else is revealed.’_ Everything would turn into hell if public knew that Kiara was a result of… a rape along with new one. Police would arrest Ray in the spot.

‘I just have to keep my mouth shut on public and every time Ren or his friends are around. That shouldn’t be too difficult. Right Kiara?’ Kai touched Kiara’s hair.

-Right Behind The Door-

‘Well, well. That sounds interesting,’ Ren grinned. After bitches had left he had walked to the door and pressed his ear against it. Albert and Baxter did the same.

‘She’s hiding something and sounds like it could be a real scandal. What do you want to do Ren?’ Baxter asked.

‘Find out what he’s hiding and tell it to the world. That’s what you get being famous beyblader,’ Ren said.

‘We’re with you,’ Albert agreed. They returned to their room they shared and started to plot their attack plan.


	5. Ultrasound, Boy And Adoption

Chapter 5: Ultrasound, Boy And Adoption

-With Kai In The Morning-

Kiara was making so much noise that she woke Kai up. He rubbed his eyes before standing up and walking to the crib.

‘Can’t you sleep little more?’ Kai asked after seeing the clock. It wasn’t even 7am yet. Kiara jumped on the bed happily. She was full of energy. Kai yawned and let her out of the crib. Kai checked that door was firmly closed and went to lay back on the bed. He put a timer on his phone to wake him up an hour later.

After an hour Kai didn’t feel as tired as earlier but he still felt exhausted. He noticed Kiara playing with her toys quietly. There was a new beep informing of a message. Kai sighed after reading the text.

**_‘Mr. Hiwatari. You have been booked up with a new appointment with a doctor and check your child. Time is 10am.’_ **

Kai dropped the phone next to him and sighed deeply. He was getting tired of this checking.

‘Looks like we have a hospital visit today, again,’ Kai picked Kiara and started their normal morning routine. Martha, Isabel and Veronica were out today and Kai had to take Kiara with him. He thought “had to” because he didn’t want to expose Kiara into danger.

After eating Kai walked to a bus stop. Hospital pretty far away. He didn’t have to wait for long when bus came. After paying few pucks Kai sat down and held Kiara in his lap. He just hoped no one would talk to him but next second after thinking this, boy recognized him.

‘Hey! Aren’t you Kai Hiwatari?!’ his voice screamed _smug_. Kai kept his tightly on the front but boy continued pointing him out.

‘Are you deaf or something? Whose kid are you pregnant with?’ he asked. Other passengers were watching them. Kai didn’t react to him and tightened his hold on Kiara. After few more turns bus was at the hospital.

‘Does your boyfriend know it?’ he tried over and over again but in vain. Kai stopped the bus and stepped out. In hurry, he jogged inside the hospital and headed towards the maternity clinic, at least at the door. He didn’t want to seat there as an only boy.

Kai leaned against the wall and tried to calm his thoughts. He couldn’t go out anymore without getting a sea of reporters or other people around him. He was taking deep breaths when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was the woman nurse Kai met last time when taking ultrasound, Elisabeth.

‘You can sit with others. You don’t have to stand here,’ she explained smiling.

‘It feels stupid. I’m the only guy among them,’ Kai snorted. Elisabeth chuckled before taking a hold on his right arm.

‘Let’s go check the baby.’ Kai followed her grunting.

‘Why do we have to do this? I don’t need someone poking my stomach every week,’ Kai questioned.

‘We have to make sure that everything goes well. Since you have started to change your gender, we don’t know how your body handles the baby,’ Elisabeth answered.

‘I’m fine! Everything went fine last time,’ Kai pointed out as they arrived at her office door.

‘I understand that you were in China back then. It was very good luck that nothing happened, since you are so young, but it won’t guarantee the next time. Anything can go wrong,’ Elisabeth said before glanced at Kiara, ‘We do need to leave her for a while. If your partner was with you, he could have hold her in the mean time you are with me.’ Kai tightened his hold as Elisabeth was thinking for a solution. Then she walked to a woman behind a computer.

Kai watched them talk for a while and then she turned around.

‘I will take her to colleague of mine. She will be looked after,’ she didn’t give Kai a choice and took Kiara. Kai’s gut told him to stop her but he did nothing. Faster he did what he was told, quicker he was out of here.

‘In here,’ Elisabeth opened the door. Kai saw the bed where he laid last couple times.

‘Lay down and pull your shirt up,’ she instructed. Sighing Kai did exactly what she said and watched her every move. For the tenth time she told what she was doing but Kai didn’t listen. It felt like routine and soon it was over.

‘There we go. Everything is done and looks fine. I would suggest less stress though,’ Elisabeth said.

‘I told you so and you don’t have to tell me that,’ Kai fixed his shirt and was almost out of the door when Elisabeth stopped him.

‘I’m going to give you a new time before you leave,’ she spoke calmly.

‘To check the baby again? No thanks. I have more important things to do,’ Kai snarled.

‘I’m sure you do but we have… Well, we are just doing what we are told. If you were an adult, this would be different. I hope someone adopts you and your daughter that you won’t be separated,’ Elisabeth smiled. Kai bit his tongue and left the room. Outside he saw a nurse holding Kiara and handing her back.

‘See you next week,’ she greeted.

‘Whatever,’ Kai said and left the hospital. This was seriously stressing him out. If they didn’t want him to stress, they could just stop pressuring him to go these visits.

‘Mama,’ Kiara said. She made silly faces and smiled widely.

‘Are you trying to get me smile?’ Kai chuckled. Kiara nodded and hugged Kai around his neck.

‘Okay, okay. Calm down little teddy bear,’ Kai smiled.

After the drive back to the orphanage Kai headed to his room and took his phone. It was almost lunch time and Kai was out of baby food again but he mostly bought them for snack or desert. He dialed Ray’s number and got a happy reply.

 _‘How is my love,’_ Ray asked.

‘Annoyed,’ Kai watched Kiara play on the floor. He stood up and made sure door was locked. He did this every time he was talking out loud.

_‘Why is this? Did something happen?’_

‘Not really… I was just called to _another_ ultrasound. Next week is probably the sixth time or something.’

_‘I don’t know what their problem is but you have to remember that they think you were a female.’_

‘You’re right about that but it still annoys me. Can I ask you something?’

_‘Sure.’_

‘Why… Why is it that I get Mark’s face in my head? I want to forget him but he’s like some illness that won’t go away.’

_‘I believe it’s because of the bond. The baby “sense” that father is somewhere else than… with you.’_

‘Fucking great. And it causes me to think his stupid face?!’ Kai accidently raised his voice and lowered it immediately.

 _‘It’s a side effect…’_ Kai picked a weird tone in Ray’s voice.

‘Ray? Spill it.’

_‘…What?’_

‘You sound weird. What’s going on?’ Ray stayed silent for a while before speaking up.

_‘A phone just rang… Tyson went to answer and put the phone on speaker… It was Lee and he said that…’_

‘What?’ Kai was getting impatient.

_‘He said that Mark and Charlie left the village and don’t know where they are now.’_

‘What… Are you fucking kidding me?!’ Kiara stopped playing and watched Kai with wide eyes.

_‘I wish I was. We have to contact Mr. Dickenson next and ask for advice. Be careful… I love you.’_

‘I love you too,’ Kai didn’t hide anger from his voice and hang up. He dropped the phone next to him and rubbed his eyes. This was getting ridiculous. What else was going to happen?

He felt small hands touch his legs and he saw Kiara had crawled to him.

‘I’m not going to allow anything happen to you. I promise you,’ Kai stroked her hair.

-Behind The Door-

Ren was leaning next to the door and heard entire conversation.

 _‘Looks like I have to update my post,’_ he took his phone out and opened the post about Kai and Ray he had published.

**_‘UPDATE!! Kai Hiwatari’s unborn baby’s father’s first name is Mark!’_ **

After it was done Ren closed the phone and kept a big smile. It didn’t take long when new comment came.

**_‘What a whore! Who’s Mark by the way? If that older brat is Ray’s and the baby Mark’s, then Hiwatari is a cheater too. People like him should leave this country and rot in hell.’_ **

Ren laughed at the comment and liked it. He straightened up and went back to his room where others were playing games.

-With Kai-

Out of nowhere, his phone started to beep not once, or twice but at least thirty times. Kai opened the phone and saw notifications he was apparently tagged in.

‘Isn’t this…’ Kai thought out loud. This was the post Ren had made. Kai opened the post and saw an update.

‘What the fuck?!’ Kai shout out. Not only that but comments were full of shit. Calling out him, Ray and even Kiara.

 _‘What the fuck is wrong with them?!’_ Kai gripped his phone when he realized something. The phone call!

 _‘Ren must have heard me but how?!’_ Kai moved his eyes to the door and it screamed the answer right into his face. There was only one way Ren could have known this.

 _‘He was fucking eavesdropping!’_ Kai growled. He felt so stupid. Why didn’t he even thought about that?

‘Fucking hell!’ Kai literally through his phone on the wall and caused Kiara to cry.

‘I’m sorry,’ Kai quickly picked her up and swayed her back and forth. Kai didn’t notice but small tears appeared from his eyes.

 _‘I hate hormones,’_ Kai cursed and wiped his eyes. He has felt stress before and never cried about it before, until now.

-Four Months Later-

‘Shit!’ Kai cursed after sitting up. The stomach had grown so much during past months. He even had to put school on hold and it made bad mouthing worse on the net. And he was booked with an appointment to the ultrasound. They were going to check the gender.

‘Promise to tell us the result,’ Martha said. She had promised to take care of Kiara and was holding her. Kai had even given them his number if they needed something, and they had called couple of times when Kai was out with Ray. They always asked what to do if they didn’t know what Kiara wanted.

‘I think baby is a girl,’ Isabel said.

‘No, a boy,’ Veronica protested.

‘Okay. I promise to tell you the gender,’ Kai said and left. At least the girls were nice about this and they were the only once. It looked like Ren had gotten everyone else on his side.

Kai was anxious entire bus drive but walking was agony. Kai’s back hurt and Elisabeth would definitely notice it. And she did.

‘How long has it been like this?’ she asked as Kai layed down.

‘Just now. Just do your job and let me leave,’ Kai sighed.

‘Alright,’ she nodded and started the ultrasound, ‘Looks like… Baby is a boy. Congrats.’

 _‘Boy… That’s nice,’_ Kai let out a small smile. Then his phone rang. It was Martha.

‘Hello. Is…’ Kai began but Martha cut him off.

 _‘I’m sorry!’_ Martha cried.

‘What’s going on? What happened?’ Kai shot up from the bed he was sitting.

_‘Hanna came and took her! I… went after her but she said that Kiara was adopted!!’_

Kai froze. He couldn’t believe what he just heard.

‘That… can’t be!’ with that he dashed out and tried to at least jog to the bus stop and catch the next one.

Back in the orphanage Kai saw Martha in tears. She ran to him and grabbed his arms.

‘I tried to hold them that you could see her but Hanna persisting. There was nothing we could do,’ she exclaimed but Kai pushed past her and walked to elderly woman.

‘Who took her?!’ he growled.

‘I can’t and won’t reveal private information,’ Hanna said bluntly. She didn’t even move her gaze from the computer screen.

‘She’s my daughter!’ Kai hit the table.

‘It doesn’t matter. There are rules and I follow them. And the moment she was adopted, she got new and much better parents. She’s not your daughter anymore,’ Hanna stood up and left Kai dumfounded. Kai began to shake and fell on his knees. He didn’t care and started to cry openly.

 _‘That stupid bitch!’_ Kai thought crying. Ria had promised to prevent this.

‘Kai…’ Martha touched his shoulder but Kai pushed her off and ran to his room. Even Kiara’s stuff had been taken.

With shaky hands Kai dialed Ray’s number.

‘Ray…’ even Kai’s voice shook.

 _‘Kai? What is it? What’s wrong?’_ Ray was flustered.

‘They… Those… FUCKERS TOOK KIARA!!’ Kai yelled crying.

_‘WHAT?! Who?’_

‘I don’t know! Someone adopted her!’ Kai’s face was wet and eyes red from tears.

 _‘Shit! I’m going to call Ria and find out what’s going on. Hold on,’_ Ray promised. Kai heard him hang up. There was an old clock on the wall and only sound was coming from it. Kai was leaning his head against the door and let tears pour down.

 _‘I shouldn’t have let her out of my sight,’_ Kai was only thinking this. He had to find out who took her, somehow.

‘I’m going to find you. Don’t worry,’ Kai whispered.

-With Ray-

‘Kenny! Find me Ria Jordan’s phone number!’ Ray shouted.

‘It’s here but why?’ Kenny asked.

‘Kai called me and someone adopted Kiara,’ Ray said.

‘What?!’ everyone shouted.

‘Weren’t it decided that they were going to be adopted together?’ Tyson asked.

‘I thought so too! Ria has some explaining to do,’ Ray said and placed phone next to his ear. It rang three minutes when Ria answered.

_‘Ria Jordan here.’_

‘This is Ray Kon. I wanted to ask you something.’

_‘Alright.’_

‘Do you have any idea why Kiara Hiwatari was adopted and taken from her mother and from me?’

Ria stayed silent for a while, _‘I do…_ ’ Ria finally said, _‘_ I’m _not allowed to tell you who adopted her but I can tell you that people in charge of Child Protective Service decided that this was for the best.’_

‘Who allowed them to decided that?! Kiara was happy with us and clearly not in any danger!’ Ray was in rage.

 _‘I’m sure you know the post on the internet,’_ Ria said. Ray’s eyes widened slightly.

_‘We saw this as a threat towards her and the unborn baby boy. Not only that, both of you were lying for some reason and we know that baby is not yours. Of course the fact that both of you are underage is big factor in this matter.’_

‘Maybe not but what does it matter? We had an incident in China and Mark, as you know, disappeared… Wait a minute… Are you saying that you will separate Kai from baby as well?!’

_‘It’s for the best. Hanna Reed who is in charge in orphanage told me that Kai’s not stable or old enough to take care of two small children. Our people agreed with her. If Kai is adopted with the baby, they won’t be separated but that would be a miracle. Usually, teenagers live in orphanage until they are eighteen.’_

‘I can’t believe this! Don’t you care how Kai feels or were you blind?! Kiara was happy and Kai _is_ able to take care of her!’ Ray was shouting so loudly that others were scared. They had never seen Ray like this.

 _‘I’m sorry. It’s out of our hands now. Unless Kiara’s new parents break rules or hurt her, she will stay with them. I’m sorry,’_ Ria did sound sad.

‘Yeah, right,’ Ray hang up before yelling out, ‘SHIT!!’

‘Sounds like things are bad…’ Max said quietly.

‘Yeah… Kiara was put on adoption and separated from us because we are _too young_. Not only that but baby will be taken too when he’s born!’ Ray walked back and forth.

‘He?’ Tyson asked eye narrowing.

‘Oh… Ria called the baby a boy. Looks like gender had been found out,’ Ray replied annoyed, ‘Is there any way to find out who has Kiara? Or can we complain about this to someone?’

‘Let’s start with Mr. Dickenson. He could complain to government too,’ Kenny suggested.

‘Let’s do that. Kai is very desperate and down. He was crying on the phone,’ Ray said.

‘This is bad,’ Tyson nodded and agreed with Ray.

-With Kai-

Kai was sitting on the bed and hugging his legs. He had missed the lunch and dinner. His phone was ringing for the third time. He hadn’t answered the last two calls. Lifting his head up a little he saw that Ray was calling. Kai took the phone.

‘Hi…’ he said.

_‘This won’t make you happy but… Ria Jordan told me that their people think this is best for Kiara and when baby is born… he’s going to be put adoption too and…’_

‘Taken away from me…’ Kai stroked his stomach and felt a kick.

_‘Pretty much. Because we are too young to take care of them and Hanna Reed might have started this.’_

‘Hanna?’ Kai straightened up.

_‘She thinks you are too unstable to take care of them or something. We are going to contact Dickenson and government and stop this.’_

‘What a bitch. She did this on purpose,’ Kai growled.

_‘On purpose?’_

‘She keeps calling me a girl and people like me shouldn’t have children in the first place and keeps ranting about my age and how _she_ doesn’t approve it! Fucking bitch,’ Kai snorted. He should have known.

 _‘Oh my god! Just don’t go punch her or anything. We will tell this to Dickenson as well. Just take care. We try to be quick,’_ Ray promised. He was right. In three months Kai was going to be in labor.

‘Yeah. Love you,’ Kai said and hang up.

‘Doing your job. Yeah, right,’ Kai gritted his teeth. Things couldn’t get any worse.


	6. Chapter 6: Adoption, News And New Home?

Chapter 6: Adoption, News And New Home?

-With Ray And His Parents-

Ria Jordan had called Ray and asked has he told his parents about Kiara yet. Ray knew lying wouldn’t help, so he said no. He immediately regretted it though since Ria called his father later.

Now Ray, his parents and Ria were sitting in the living room.

‘I don’t understand why you didn’t tell us this,’ father said. His parents had flown from China to Japan just for this. Luckily for Ray, they knew that Kai was a boy from the start and Ray had filled them in of the rest. Just like Ray, they were inquired to keep the secret about carriers.

Ray’s parents weren’t much at home but kept in touch with Ray every time they could.

‘I’m sorry. I thought you wouldn’t approve this,’ Ray apologized. Lying was easier now since his parents were doing it as well. It was truth though that they didn’t know about Kiara or about what Mark had done.

‘It’s okay but you can tell us everything you know,’ mother said.

‘I’m happy this is clear now,’ Ria began.

‘Not completely. I want to know why they can’t take care of them now. We can help our son and his boyfriend,’ Ray’s father said.

‘I believe you but it’s out of my hands now. I can take your complaint. There is a chance that you can take care of the baby boy but Kiara is different story since she’s already adopted,’ Ria spoke. She sounded genuine while talking.

‘Isn’t there anything we can do? She’s my child,’ Ray asked as calmly as he could.

‘I can’t promise anything. I will contact her adoptive parents if they… “give” her up but if they don’t, we can’t do anything,’ Ria answered. Ray could only nod sighing. This was a big headache. Kai’s labor coming closer didn’t help the matter. There was about three months left.

‘I’m going to make a call to them. We can know their answer soon,’ Ria took her phone out and Ray watched her dial a number. It was making him nervous. His gut told him that it wasn’t going to be easy. And sure enough, he was right.

‘I’m sorry but they don’t want to return Kiara to her real parents. There is nothing else we can do at this point. I will speak with my colleagues and boss and see what else we can do,’ Ria stood up.

‘You mean… Kai’s baby boy? What about Kiara?’ Ray asked.

‘There might be a chance that we can prevent… us taking the baby away but with Kiara… There is nothing we can do,’ Ria bowed with sad look.

After she had left, Ray felt a hand on his shoulder.

‘I’m sorry Ray. Let’s fight for the baby but can I ask you something?’ his father asked.

‘Yeah…’

‘Why do you want to do this? I understood that baby is Kai’s… rapist’s son.’

‘I know but Kai cares about him and so do I. He’s just a baby with a bastard father but we can take care of him and make him better person than Mark.’

‘Alright. Why don’t you go see Kai? We finish up in here.’

Ray nodded and headed out. He decided to send Kai a message about his upcoming visit, just in case.

-With Kai-

Kai was sitting on the bed and hugging his legs. The spot where Kiara’s crib was empty. They had taken everything what was hers. Kai bit his lip when he felt movement in his stomach.

 _‘Kiara…’_ the movement made Kai think about her. It was past dinner time already. He had learned that child protection service and that old woman behind the counter were behind this. His phone next to him vibrated and showed Ray’s name. Kai quickly opened the message and read the message couple times.

_‘This might not be the news you want to hear… but the couple who have Kiara don’t want to give her up. We have a chance to prevent the same happening to the baby… Well, I’m thinking visiting you. Is it alright?’_

Kai wrote no but stopped before sending it. After rethinking it, he replied back.

 _‘Fine. I have nothing to do anyway.’_ With that he dropped the phone back down next to him as there was a knock on the door.

‘Kai? It’s Martha,’ he heard call out.

‘What is it?’ Kai asked as she opened the door. Martha was holding a tray and there was a plate and glass of water.

‘Here is the dinner you missed,’ she put the tray on the table. Anyone could have heard sadness in her voice.

‘I could have taken care of her…’ Kai mumbled. Martha snapped towards him.

‘I have no doubt of that. You love her and she cared for you too.’

‘It’s because of that fucking post why that bitch did this,’ Kai clenched his hands into fists.

‘Hanna? Well… I think that was part of the reason. She is very religious and after seeing Ren’s post… She took actions. Some may think they were the right ones but others don’t think that way,’ Martha sat next to Kai and slowly touched his shoulder, ‘Just don’t give up. You can get her back.’

‘Unlikely…’

‘Why?’

‘Ray sent me a text… He tried to get her back but people having her won’t give her back… But they won’t have her forever. I’m going to find her even if I have to break Hanna’s limbs,’ Kai growled.

‘I hope not literally,’ Martha stood up, ’Do you need anything?’

‘No… Ray should be coming here,’ Kai leaned against the wall.

‘Can you introduce him to us?’ Martha had widened eyes with hearts in them.

‘Okay, okay! I will bring him here then,’ Kai said quickly.

‘You were planning leaving out with him again? I’m so glad I asked to meet him this time,’ Martha jumped up happily and danced towards the door and turned around.

‘I’m going to get others too,’ she smiled and left. Kai sighed deeply. He didn’t have to wait for long when Martha came back with others. They did wait outside of Kai’s room.

 _‘Is that him Martha?’_ Isabel took Martha’s hand and whispered into her ear.

 _‘I think so. He’s cute alright,’_ Martha said back.

-With Ray-

Orphanage building did look nice and calm when Ray arrived. He walked to the doors and immediately saw the elderly woman behind the computer and the desk. As he walked closer the woman, he could see a strange look on her eyes.

‘Hello. How can I help you?’ she spoke.

‘Hi. I’m looking for Kai Hiwatari. Is he here?’ Ray asked. Woman’s eyes twitched before opening her mouth again but she slowly closed it again. It was like she didn’t know what to say.

‘Her room is there,’ she pointed to her right and Ray’s left.

 _‘Her room?’_ Ray thought and nodded. He glanced at her while walking away. In minutes he saw Kai sitting on a bed in a room which door was open.

‘Hey there. How are you feeling now?’ Ray asked quietly. Kai was rubbing his stomach slowly.

‘I’m just fine… I guess,’ Kai didn’t lift his gaze from the ground.

‘This might be the wrong time but… does everyone call you… you know… a girl?’

‘The elderly woman does, Hanna and some other boys but I don’t have energy to care about that.’

‘If you say so,’ Ray sat down next to him and they stayed quiet for a while before Kai broke the silence.

‘Did you want something?’

‘Not really… I wanted to see you and talk to you. Things are very stressful and baby doesn’t really… help the situation.’

Kai laughed and stood up, ‘No fucking kidding! Here I am, pregnant with my rapists kid while Kiara was taken away from me because some religious bitch doesn’t understand shit!’ He was becoming so emotional that small tear appeared on his eyes while yelling. He didn’t realize how loud his voice was. Everyone heard him, including Ren.

‘You know I feel for you. We have tried everything,’ Ray said sadly. Kai shook his head grunting and turned his back towards his boyfriend.

‘I know that! … I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that yell.’

Ray stood up and went to give Kai a hug, ‘Let it all out. Don’t hold back your emotions.’ With that Kai pressed his head against Ray’s neck and Ray rub his back and head.

Peeking through the door Martha, Isabel and Veronica watched them with sad expressions. They were one of the few who felt sorry for Kai.

 _‘That’s fucked up,’_ Isabel whispered.

 _‘Yeah. I couldn’t have said it better,’_ Martha agreed. Her attention was on Ren and his friends who were standing very close the door. Then she saw a phone on Ren’s hand.

 _‘Don’t tell me that… he’s recording them or something?’_ Martha wondered in her mind. She really hoped that she was wrong but unfortunately, no. Ren was holding his phone’s camera towards Kai and Ray and making a live video on the social media. Veronica was one of the people watching it.

 _‘I can’t believe how big jerks they are. We have to do something,’_ Isabel growled. Martha couldn’t agree with her more. She began to walk towards Ren with calm expression. Others were watching what she would do intrigued.

‘Hey Ren! What are you doing?!’ she jumped in front of him and smiled at the camera. Kai and Ray heard her too and broke off their hug. Before Ren could say anything, Martha bent down and moved closer to the camera.

‘Are you making a video of a couple or something? I had no idea that you were into this. How is it going?’

‘Get lost Martha. You are in the way,’ Ren stated angrily.

‘Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your live video off someone else’s privacy. That’s really fucked up. I can’t believe we have such a snake in the orphanage. No wonder no one wants you either,’ Martha laughed slightly. Anger filled Ren’s eyes.

Veronica saw live comments skyrocket. In stead of talking shit about Kai, they were targeting Ren now. Martha had succeeded in her plan.

‘Oh my god!’ Veronica yelled smirking, ‘Is Ren pervert too then?!’

‘Holy cow!’ Isabel added.

‘I will get you of this!’ Ren stopped the video and left. He was running away from the room where everyone were either laughing or otherwise shocked. Martha had humiliated Ren entirely.

‘Did he…’ Kai walked next to her and Martha gazed at him sadly.

‘Ren was live filming you on the social media. I don’t know when he started it but everyone heard your… outburst.’

Kai’s eyes widened, ‘Then everyone knows that I was… raped?’

‘Yes but don’t forget that rape is a crime. Now they should realize that you didn’t cheat on Ray. At least that rumor is down but we don’t know the effects Ren’s actions are going to cause,’ Martha said. Isabel and Veronica came forward.

‘I bet Ren stays “out” for a while. Comment section went wild,’ Veronica smiled and turned to Ray who had been quiet, ‘You must be Ray. I’m Veronica.’

‘I’m Isabel and she’s Martha,’ Isabel said.

‘Nice to meet you,’ Ray bowed a little out of respect, ‘I hope Kai hasn’t being too stubborn.’

‘Hey!’ Kai hit Ray behind his head.

‘Oh no! Ren and his buddies are the only main problem. We will make sure to keep Kai company while you’re away,’ Martha chuckled.

‘That’s good. We should…’ Ray began when Hanna appeared.

‘Excuse me. I need you to leave for a while,’ Hanna gave a small smile but her eyes gave a different mood.

‘Okay. I talk to you later. I’m off to Tyson. Call me what’s up,’ Ray tapped Kai’s shoulder.

‘Sure,’ Kai nodded and watched Ray leave. Hanna told girls to leave for a moment too.

‘So?’ Kai tried to read elderly woman’s expression.

‘I got a phone call. To be honest I don’t know why but the couple who adopted Kiara, want to adopt you too now,’ Hanna told him.

‘What?!’ Kai was dumfounded and shocked.

‘Apparently they saw the live video Ren had made and wanted to adopt you too.’

‘Why?’

‘You can ask them. Pack your stuff. Your new mother will pick you up in ten minutes,’ Hanna said bluntly and left. Kai kept staring outside of the room and watched Hanna leave behind the corner. Just then girls came back.

‘That’s good news, isn’t it?’ Isabel asked with sparkly eyes.

‘Yeah… It’s just weird. Would you adopt someone after that video fiasco? They clearly know I’m pregnant with Mark’s kid because… whatever,’ Kai questioned. They were quiet for a while.

‘No, I wouldn’t. Not immediately at least,’ Martha admitted.

‘Something is off. I can feel it,’ Kai pondered while packing his clothes.

‘You can call if something happens and you might even see Kiara again. You should be happy,’ Isabel brought a positive thing up.

‘I won’t be happy until I have back in my arms,’ Kai said while closing his bag.

‘You should inform Ray though and tell him your new address,’ Martha noted.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Kai said as Hanna came back.

‘It’s time. Say your byes and follow me.’ All three girls hugged Kai at the same time before they watched Kai walk out.

Outside Kai saw a red car and woman with a long blond hair.

‘There are adoption papers. I only need your name under here. Are you going to adopt the baby as well?’ Hanna gave papers to the woman.

‘Of course. Baby should never be separated from their real parents if there is no need. I talked with my husband and we decided to take care of you too until you are old enough to live on your own,’ woman spoke and wrote her name down.

‘What about Kiara then?’ that was the only question Kai wanted an answer to at the moment.

‘At the moment, she’s our daughter but you are her biological mother and she clearly loves you. That’s what we have been told,’ woman said.

 _‘So, there is a small change I can have her with me,’_ Kai thought.

‘You can call me Tanja,’ she introduced herself.

‘I will inform the child protection. That’s the last thing for me to do but you can just go home,’ Hanna said.

‘Thank you. Let’s go. I’m sure you are eager to see Kiara,’ Tanja opened the back door open. Without a word Kai went in and sat down. After buckling up, Kai took his phone and dialed Ray’s number.

 _‘Hello love. What’s up?’_ Ray replied happily.

‘In short, the same couple who adopted Kiara took me in too. We are heading at their place now,’

 _‘But that’s awesome dude! I don’t know if they watched the video or not but they did take you and the baby in. Call or text me when you have arrived and have Kiara. Picture would be nice,’_ Ray said.

‘Okay. Bye then,’ after Ray replied back, Kai hang up.

‘Was that your boyfriend?’ Tanja asked curiously.

‘Yeah.’

‘What did you talk about? It sounded like you promised to do something.’

‘Well… He did ask me to send a picture of Kiara and tell him when we have arrived,’ Kai decided to be honest. He still felt nervous though.

‘That’s cute. Let’s do that immediately when we are there,’ Tanja said and turned right next. Kai only nodded and turned to watch outside of the window.

-With Ray-

After the phone call he had told others every word of it. Everyone were excited.

‘That’s so awesome! Things might get back to normal,’ Tyson celebrated.

‘I’m not so sure about that…’ Kenny said quietly. It brought the happiness crashing down.

‘Why?’ Tyson frowned and Kenny pointed at the tv. News had picked up on the live video and because Kai was known champion beyblader, they were talking about it a lot.

**_‘TT News, Good Day Watchers._ **

**_Kai Hiwatari, captain of the bladebreakers has been reported to have his own daughter with his own team-mate Ray Kon. Shock in this was the fact that Kai Hiwatari is actually a transgender girl and because of the failed protection Kai got pregnant._ **

**_It was reporter to Child Protection Service and Kai Hiwatari and the child was taken to orphanage. Later it was revealed that Kai was pregnant with another baby but it’s not Ray’s. In posts and live video on social media told that Kai Hiwatari was sexually assaulted by someone called Mark and now Hiwatari is pregnant with his child._ **

**_There is a lot talk and feedback how this should be handled. It has been informed that Hiwatari doesn’t want abortion which causes lots of talk too. We have here a doctor from the local hospital to answer some questions._ **

**_-What would be the right way to handle this?_ **

**_-All of us know that everyone has a right to decide what to do. Do they want to keep the baby or not? Problem with Kai Hiwatari lies with the fact that he’s underage and has no living relatives. Other is the father of the second child. We don’t know how the baby affects the mother. During the pregnancy mother would decide, in this Kai Hiwatari, that they want to keep the child and tell themselves that baby can’t choose their parents._ **

**_-Where does the problem lies then?_ **

**_-It appears when they baby is born. Sexual assault is traumatic experience and seeing the baby who might have inherited some looking features from the father too._ **

**_-In other words Kai might start rejecting the baby after the labor._ **

**_-That’s one change that might happen. That’s why we have to be ready and be with Hiwatari when nine months is up._ **

**_-There is one more questions what people are thinking about. Should Kai be called a boy or a girl?_ **

**_-It’s clear that Kai sees himself a boy. We should respect his decision and call him a boy if he wants that. Of course, this doesn’t stop some people calling him a girl since he was born like it and had a child._ **

**_-Thank you for the lighting answers. We will be back with new news later.’_ **

‘So, now they know everything but it was expected,’ Ray sighed.

‘I just hope Kai didn’t see this. It’s still unclear can he or does he want to beyblade in the tournament again,’ Max wondered.

‘Aa man! This sucks! Why can’t they keep their noses out of this,’ Tyson complained.

‘We can thank that Ren for this. He clearly has problems. We just have to continue living and wait few more months,’ Ray sat down on the couch. Others agreed with him entire way.

-With Kai-

After an hour of driving they arrived at small house. Kai stepped out and watched around. They were outside of the city but not too far off.

‘Welcome. Kiara should be inside with dad. Come one, I show you the way,’ Tanja took Kai’s arm and started to lead him inside. Tanja opened the door and Kai immediately recognized some of the toys.

‘Kiara?’ Kai called out as Tanja closed the door behind them and silently locked it.

‘Let’s check her bedroom,’ Tanja suggested, ‘It’s over here.’ Kai saw the door Tanja was pointing at and stepped closer to it. He opened it slowly and saw the crib and Kiara sleeping.

‘Kiara…’ Kai walked closer and carefully went to touch her hair.

‘Hi there. Have a nice nap,’ Kai straightened up. Tanja was standing at the door and waited Kai to come back.

‘You didn’t have anything to worry about. Charlie takes good care of her,’ Tanja said after closing the door. She had no emotion in her voice.

‘Charlie?’ Kai abruptly stopped and turned around.

‘Is something wrong?’ Tanja asked. Kai immediately saw change in her eyes. They didn’t look happy or bright but dark and like she was throwing dagger at him.

‘No… It’s just… That…’ Kai didn’t know what to say. Then he heard steps behind him. Kai felt his world crash down and he jumped back when he saw who was standing behind him. It was Charlie! Mark’s mother!

‘What the hell?! What are you doing here?’ Kai yelled out.

‘I’m going to take back what’s originally mine and keep Kiara this time. But don’t worry though, I’m sure you and Mark will have happy live together,’ Charlie gave him an evil smirk.

 _‘I can’t fucking believe this!’_ Kai thought growling.


End file.
